


Work From Home

by Kindassunshine



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: After losing control Zarek knew he was in trouble, but he didn't realise quite how much until Acheron turned up on his doorstep.Set during Night Embrace.





	Work From Home

The sun had barely set when the knock came. Firm but fair it sounded to Zarek; behind closed lids he rolled his eyes. Yeah, so he’d fucked up. Again. And here was the boss to bust his balls… again.

Maybe he should ask Talon to form a Union. Zarek felt the sides of his mouth twitch at the imagined conversation. Another knock rattled the front door. Firmer.

Zarek didn’t stir. What was the point? He hadn’t invited Ash over for a tea party. He felt the influx of cool air trace up his spine as the door opened. He was naked to the waist, having chosen the floor to sprawl on rather the couch. There was something soothing in the hardness beneath him. It made it easier to think.

He could feel Ash’s preternatural gaze burning into his back like a physical touch.

‘You gonna keep staring at me, O Great Acheron, or are you ready to tear me a new one?’ he grunted without moving.

‘What is it you want me to say, Z?’ that unplaceable accent of his sounded pretty thick, like the way it got when he was seriously pissed. Zarek bit the inside of his cheek amused in a blunted sort of way. He had to admit the guy had some serious self-control but Zarek had found his acerbic personality could wear anyone down eventually.

‘What happened?’ Acheron asked crisply into the frosty silence.

‘I was protecting myself,’ Zarek rumbled, ‘the cops were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It’s just too bad,’ he added with a sarcastic curl of his lip.

‘Beating the crap out of three humans is not protecting yourself,’ Acheron corrected flatly.

‘I told them where to go,’ Zarek snapped, finally rolling to stand, ‘they should have listened.’ Acheron returned his glare and Zarek realised with a jolt what was different about his appearance. Eyes of liquid silver were narrowed at him in the dark.

Acheron stood on the other side of the couch arms folded tight across his chest, leather-covered biceps popping. His long dark hair was loose, cascading messily over his shoulders past his waist.

He looked as mad as Hell. Zarek glowered at him in the semi-dark.

‘I am so fucking done with this, Z,’ he growled, leather gloved hand slicing the air. ‘Do you even realise how much shit I’ve had to take from Artemis for you?’ Zarek felt his hackles rise at once.

‘Oh I’m so sorry, your Majesty,’ he spat, ‘if little ol’ me caused shit between you and your girlfri-’

Zarek hit the ceiling. Hard. Hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.

He let out a choked laugh: ‘you should be charging for this kind of ride.’ He dropped to the floorboards in a heap.

‘You wanna watch that mouth,’ Ash spoke quietly but his tone was lethal. He crossed the room and now rested a heavy boot on Zarek’s chest.

‘Fuck you,’ Zarek grunted, not bothering to struggle beneath the weight. He could taste blood, he must have bitten his tongue when he fell. His back was aching from his earlier argument with Talon and the fight with the cops.

Zarek looked up at Acheron standing immobile, tall and lean, and so still he could have been made from marble. Though they were barely a foot apart Zarek felt like he was on another planet. How could he expect Ash to understand? Growing up in a coddled, perfect existence. Protected even from the consequences of your own actions. What was even the point of trying to explain to him?

He felt sad and cold and wanted nothing more than to be back in Alaska. Acheron was watching him coolly.

‘I know what you think of me,’ Zarek snorted, braking off the staring contest and glaring instead at the ceiling, ‘And you know what – I don’t give a fuck if I offend your delicate sensibilities, your Highness.’ He raised his eyes to Ash’s face once more, adrenaline swirling through his blood, ‘you think I don’t remember that first night in the cave? The look on your face. I disgust you.’ Zarek took a shaking breath. ‘What I don’t get is – why? Why don’t you put us both out of our misery? Call me a failed project or whatever and move on.’

‘That’s what you want?’ Acheron’s tone was stony. Zarek didn’t answer. Acheron took a breath then, said with measured calm: ‘you cannot even comprehend existence as a Shade.’

‘You think I can’t imagine being alone?’ Zarek barked, ‘can’t imagine an existence that is unending suffering?’

‘So in your opinion,’ Acheron responded archly, ‘eternal suffering is preferable to taking note of the good sense I’m telling you?’ Zarek felt his mouth twitch.

Well, it did sound kind of dumb when you said it like that.

‘Yeah alright, whatever,’ he shrugged, anger softening just slightly, ‘your wish is my command, Dominus.’

‘Stay clear of the cops,’ Ash deliberately removed his boot and Zarek pulled himself to sit, ‘shave the goatee, take the earring out and loose the goddamn claws until you’re back in sub-zero temperatures,’ he reeled off, apparently relieved at Zarek abrupt lack of resistance. ‘And cut the _Master_ shit. I don’t own you.’

‘Get you hot, does it?’ Zarek snorted, deliberately brushing against Ash’s body as he stood.

The leader of the Dark-Hunters was good looking, Zarek was well aware – aware in the way he knew the sun was hot. He didn’t have to touch it to know.

He’d seen the women. Sweet smelling hair flicking back, pink lips pouting and lithe hips swaying, as they fluttered around him like a flock of brightly coloured birds. 

And up close as this it was difficult not to notice.

In a sudden movement, that even Zarek’s superbly tuned senses had difficulty tracking, Ash caught him by the short hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling until Zarek’s throat was completely exposed to the cool air.

‘You’re funny,’ Ash muttered deeply, pulling Zarek into him until he could feel Ash’s hip bump against his. Zarek felt soft hair brush his cheek and a heavy exhale warm the skin of his throat.

‘What is it with you, Z?’ he murmured, pressing his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his lips into Zarek’s neck, ‘do you really have no idea what you’re messing with?’ Zarek felt an incisor, long and sharp, trace a fine line over his jugular vein.

‘Maybe I don’t care,’ Zarek growled back, though he could feel every muscle in his body taught with anticipation. But then, as quickly as he had grabbed him, Ash let go. Zarek’s breath came back in a gust. He tried to pant discretely watching Acheron watch him.

‘Why don’t you just do it?’ Zarek hissed, squeezing his hands into fists shaking with excess adrenaline. There was a wild fire rising in him, burning away the all-encompassing despair that was the backdrop of his every waking moment. He wanted to know oblivion, and Ash was the best obliterator he’d met yet. ‘What’s stopping you?’ he goaded.

‘Being able to do something,’ Ash eyed him, ‘doesn’t mean you should.’ He gave his head a final shake and turned towards the exit.

‘Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t either,’ Zarek snorted. He turned away too, going for a cigarette, some part of him not wanting to see Acheron walk out. As he turned the air around him seemed to ripple. Blood was roaring in his ears and he knew this was it – the final blow. His destiny ended here.

But Acheron was holding him, really holding him, Zarek’s back close against his chest. Zarek’s thick biceps pinned by Ash’s all-encompassing arms. Ash’s palms pressing lightly against his stomach. It took a moment to register what was happening and then it took another for Zarek to realise Acheron was the first person who’d ever pressed up against him of their own free will.

‘I say kill me and you hug me?’ he mumbled, biting his lips to stop them from shaking because something was loosening in him that he might never get tight again.

‘It’s not death you want, Z,’ he muttered and Zarek could feel full lips brush along his hairline. Ash kissed him first behind the ear and he shivered so violently Ash had to re-double his grip. He continued kissing down the line of his throat. Zarek could feel his heartbeat throbbing, following his path, a powerful pulse that slowly moved down his body until he could barely breathe.

Ash turned him with care then stepped back gloved thumb tracing his lower lip. His features were indistinct in the darkness of the apartment. There was a beat silence while Zarek stared at him trying to process what had just happened. He wondered if Acheron would leave now, unsure if he’d feel relieved or disappointed.

‘Sit,’ he grunted nodding at the couch. And Zarek hesitated for less than a second before stumbling over. Black spots popped behind his eyes as his dropped to sit, all the blood he had seemed to have drained out his head. For a moment he felt oddly mortal.

Ash was in front of him. Then there was a broad tanned hand on each of his knees, pushing his legs wide to accommodate him kneeling between them. Zarek swallowed, sat rigid, feeling himself start to shiver with adrenaline again.

Acheron glanced at him, speculative, quicksilver eyes swirling. He was putting his dark hair in a knot at the back of his neck, out of his face. Having shrugged off his heavy leather trench, though the room was still freezing, Zarek watched as he pulled his t-shirt off as well. He was suddenly beginning to feel much warmer. Though he wasn’t sure yet if he was more aroused than he was terrified by the proximity a half-naked Acheron.

Zarek spotted a huge dragon tat sprawled across his torso that he’d never known about. Though why would he? Without thinking he put his palm over one of the stylised claws on his shoulder, making Ash flinch.

‘Sorry,’ he said quickly, snatching the hand back. Remembering too late that people, especially clean well-bred people, didn’t like him touching them.

‘It’s okay,’ Ash sighed, visibly forcing his posture to soften, catching Zarek’s hand and replacing it, ‘touch where you like – you just surprised me.’

‘Uh… okay,’ Zarek swallowed again curling and uncurling his fingers tentatively. Ash was still now, watching him, and that made him feel calmer. The skin beneath his palm felt warm and smooth. He ran his knuckles along the line of his jaw and fingertips down his collar bone. Acheron lent into his touches. He liked that, liked the returned pressure. It lit something in him. Shortening his breath and starting that hot ache in hips only feeding had given him before.

Ash’s hands were resting on his thighs now, hot and huge and unnerving. Zarek hadn’t had a lot of, if any, pleasant experiences that began with a man’s hands on him. The weight on his thighs was removed. Acheron lent back on his heels, considering.

‘You’re afraid,’ he murmured, soft and oddly curious, as though this fact was confusing.

‘Don’t flatter yourself,’ Zarek snorted, hoping Ash couldn’t actually see the pulse hammering in throat. Ash laughed to his fangs, surprising Zarek.

‘Okay,’ he shrugged, and Zarek tensed before he could stop himself, worried he was actually going to bite him. Then Ash’s hands were on his belt buckle and his quick-silver eyes burning into Zarek’s. ‘Touch me wherever you like - but don’t pull my fucking hair.’ Zarek nodded sobrely, somewhat distracted by the burning points of contact that were Ash’s fingertips on his stomach.

He nearly squeaked when Ash popped the button on his leathers. Zarek dared a glance at him. His eyes were half-lidded now, dark eyelashes flickering. Zarek touched his shoulders tentatively squeezing and releasing. Then he let his hand smooth over his thick biceps and down the back of his arms. Ash shifted closer. Zarek felt a tug of heat as his thighs they were forced wider by Ash’s torso, the muscles burning.

‘Your skin feels good,’ he said feeling stupid, when he realised Acheron was watching him. And it did. It felt like the velvet on a stag’s antler. It make him think of hunting and growing - the changing of seasons that kept him anchored throughout his endless immortal existence. Ash grunted, pulling Zarek’s hand so it was on his chest. Zarek stroked down over his pectoral, palm brushing the stud in his nipple making Ash drag in a sharp breath, then over his ribcage.

Acheron was leaning into his touches, head resting against his breastbone as Zarek ran his other hand down his side. Zarek continued rubbing, stroking his skin. Now moving his hands over the back of his ribs then up over his shoulder blades. Ash was humming softly and Zarek feel short, hot breaths being puffed against his stomach.

His pulse was fluttering, unnerved by Ash’s obvious pleasure at his touch. Ash had straightened up again and his hands had found their way to his thighs again, pushing up the inner seams of his leathers. Zarek bit his lip, head rolling back against the sofa, back arching as the heat and pressure reached the apex of his thighs. Ash watched him as he squeezed gently. Zarek could feel his face heat, embarrassed by his arousal. The other must be able to feel his erection even through the leather. Zarek watched as Ash’s pink tongue moved over his lips. Gleaming eyes were on Zarek’s.

‘I’m going to put my mouth on your dick, okay?’ he said and Zarek nodded twitchily, feeling electricity spark across his palms.

After a little awkward shuffling and squirming as Ash peeled the leather from hips down his thighs. Zarek tried to relax, pushing down the feeling of acute vulnerability that came from being naked this close to Ash’s incisors.

He made a choked noise in his throat when Ash’s lips touched him for the first time. His knees twitched up involuntarily and Ash had to grab one of them to prevent being hit in the face. He sat back a little watching him. Zarek opened his mouth to tell him to stop, tell him to leave — he knew he should stop this now before he completely lost himself.

But then Ash gave his cock a long slow lick and his thoughts shattered like a pane of glass. Ash shifted further forward taking the tip into his wet mouth, Zarek could feel his toes curl in his boots. He exhaled again when Ash lent closer into him and he felt his cock slide deeper. He groaned softly in spite of himself, entire body curled around the point of burning contact as Ash moved back and forth.

He could feel Ash humming softly as his hand cupped his naked hip. Zarek shifted a little wanting to push up into the heat of his mouth but he’d read enough online to know this was impolite at best.

He stroked along Ash’s shoulders again instead, feeling tingling arousal as they flexed under his hands. When he moved his hand up Ash’s throat he could feel Ash’s jaw working as he swallowed his cock deeper.

Zarek moaned, lightning flickered at the back of his eyes. He was flushed, overstimulated. Ash came off him with a wet pop. Zarek mumbled incoherent as Ash rubbed him with his hand instead.

‘You can move if you want to...’ he said, and Zarek noticed his pupils were blown wide, ‘I don’t mind.’

‘Okay,’ Zarek agreed dazed, his mouth sticky with saliva. When Ash swallowed him down again he shifted his hips carefully up into the movement. Ash made a soft sound, shifting his head slightly to allow Zarek to penetrate him deeper.

Ash was holding the back of his thighs now tipping his pelvis up. Zarek exhaled let his head drop back again, electricity was flickering down his spine pulling the knot in his low in his stomach tighter and tighter.

‘Acheron,’ he said sharply, trying to squirm away from him. Ash let him, eyes still glassy. ‘I’m sorry,’ Zarek gasped, ‘I thought I was going to…’ Ash nodded sitting back slightly, licking his mouth again. With a shot of heat, Zarek noticed Ash’s leathers were open as well, his cock flushed and thick in his palm.

Zarek felt himself flush, sweat pricking on his chest. Acheron stood deliberately as Zarek slowly took in every inch of him. His hair had worked it’s way loose and was falling down over his shoulder. His skin looked almost luminent in the half-light cast by the streetlamp outside the window.

‘Don’t freak out,’ Ash murmured, eyes glowing, warm hands resting on his shoulders to steady him as he climbed astride Zarek. Zarek swallowed, feeling Ash’s cock tracing down his stomach as he settled himself. Ash was heavy, almost suffocating as he started to kiss him hard, hand sinking into his hair again. Zarek arched up into him. Ash grunted, the hand in his hair tightening.

Pulling impatiently at the clothing between them, Ash caught his hip again. Acheron drew him closer until he could stroke them both in his other hand. Zarek felt his eyes roll in his head, as burning skin stroked against the length of his cock.

Ash was moving against him, hips flexing, clutching around him so hard he thought he might pass out. Before he could get his mind around the pressure and pleasure the knot in his stomach gave a savage twist. He came with choked gasp.

He panted feeling Ash exhale into his throat, cock still hot and hard against his stomach. Zarek brushed his hip then stealing himself, traced his fingertips over Ash's cock. He’d expected Ash to shout or hit him but instead he soften against Zarek like melted wax. Nuzzling into his neck as his cock pushed up hot and insistent into Zarek’s hand.

Even with his blood swimming with adrenaline, Zarek hardly knew what he was doing. He made his strokes firmer, making Ash pant. Zarek allowed himself to drink him in. Feel his heaviness, smell his sweat, and the weird spicy scent of whatever he washed his hair with. Ash was squirming now, wanting more, wanting it harder. Zarek could feel the vibration from the growling sound Ash’s was making in his chest.

He felt the wet brush of lips on his throat, then the press of teeth.

‘Fuck…’ Zarek hissed before he could stop himself. The teeth pressed harder, lightning was flickering behind his eyes again. Then Ash was growling, gripping him hard enough to bruise, teeth sinking into his throat. It didn’t hurt exactly but there was a burning, spreading from the wound underneath his skin.

Then Ash released him with a gasp.

Zarek watched panting as he got himself upright with unnerving fluid grace, despite the fact there was blood on his mouth and there was too much black in his swirling eyes. Between blinks he was dressed. Zarek stared at him, suddenly conscious of how naked and sticky he was. Ash was bending over him again. Zarek stiffened.

‘Shit,’ Ash grunted, touching his knuckles to Zarek’s jaw. Zarek allowed him to inspect the mess he’d made of his neck for a moment.

Then, ‘I’ll live,’ he muttered, ducking his chin away. Ash exhaled, straightening.

Zarek, chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should say anything else when Ash’s rucksack started ringing. Ash trotted over to it, crouching and withdrawing the phone to answer. He answered in a language that Zarek didn’t recognise. But he recognised the curse he hung up with.

‘I need to leave,’ he muttered, running a hand through his hair and continuing to stare at Zarek.

‘I won’t tell anyone,’ Zarek said, realising what Ash was waiting for. Ash looked at him for another long moment sucking on the ring in his lip.

‘There are things you don’t understand,’ Ash told him finally. Zarek snorted. A cold feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach now.

‘This...’ he said, gesturing to the space between them, ‘this I understand. What the fuck that was just now— I don’t.’

‘Don’t think about it too hard,’ Ash muttered shrugging on his rucksack, ‘I fucked up, let’s leave it there.’ He pushed his hair off his face again regarding him, light lingering in the silver of his eyes. Glinting in what was almost full darkness now.

Zarek felt his jaw clench, shame at his own idiocy stoking his anger to a blaze again in a nanosecond. How could he have imagined Acheron would ever consider what had happened between them, anything more than a mistake.

‘—whatever you say,’ he grunted when he realised Ash was staring at him waiting for an answer.

Ash didn’t speak. Zarek folded his arms across his chest, silently wishing he was anywhere other than half-naked on this sofa with Acheron between him and the only exit.

‘I said— I get it,’ Zarek added, getting to his feet and pulling the zip up on his leathers, his need for a cigarette finally overwhelming his need to avoid Ash’s simmering orbit. He trotted to his jacket, thrown over a chair by the door where he’d shed it earlier.

‘Come here,’ Ash said to his back.

‘Don’t you need to leave?’ Zarek said tightly, not looking at him. He could hear him sigh, then the sound of his boots on the floor. He remained still when Ash stopped behind him. He didn’t flinch when a warm palm came against his throat, taking the sting out of the wound. Then the hand was on his shoulder pulling him back into a half hug.

‘I’m fine,’ he grunted, shrugging him off. He took a drag, hoping Ash would leave before his anger cooled down enough to actually think about what had just happened.

‘Z—’ Acheron started, then his phone started ringing again, ‘fuck — _fine_ — behave, will you, yeah? As a personal favour to me,’ he said, last part soft and in his ear.

‘You didn’t have to fuck me to make me behave,’ Zarek told him sourly.

‘Call it a perk,’ Ash snorted before releasing him, stepping back.

Zarek turned, not sure if he wanted to hit him or hug him again.

The room behind him was empty.


End file.
